The present inventive concept herein relates to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device capable of closing a log block including an open word line subjected to subsequent writing based on information sent from a host, and a data processing system including the same.
When an operating system (OS) for a system using a flash memory-based data storage device is Android™, Linux™, Tizen™, or Windows®; an area, such as a boot partition or a system partition, which is normally used as a read-only area may exist within the data storage device. The host may write new data to the read-only area in order to update the system.
When a block included in the read-only area includes a memory region to which data has been programmed and an empty memory region, and the data is read from the memory region many times, read disturbance occurs in memory cells included in the empty memory region adjacent to the programmed memory region. When new data is subsequently written to the empty memory region where the read disturbance occurred during a program operation, the distribution of memory cells included in the empty memory region changes. During a read operation of the data programmed to the empty memory region, uncorrectable error correction code (ECC) errors may occur in the data.